


Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 5

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Kim Kardashian: Porn Star [5]
Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kim Kardashian - Fandom, Kim Kardashian: Porn Star, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, F/M, Facial, Oral, POV Second Person, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kim creates a new porn flick through the lens of virtual reality to satisfy her biggest fans with an intimate experience.
Relationships: Kim Kardashian/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kim Kardashian: Porn Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286657
Kudos: 1





	Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.
> 
> I didn't plan on revisiting this series again until a fan reached out to me and told me how much they loved these stories. I was still hesitant to bring it back until recently deciding to experiment with my writing style as a way of thinking outside the box. This story is written from 2nd person perspective and thus reads completely different from my standard narrative style. It was inspired by POV (Point of View) videos, so if you're into that, I hope you enjoy my attempt here at conveying this style of storytelling.
> 
> I want to give a big thanks to Tommo. This story wouldn't have been possible without our conversations inspiring me, so this is dedicated to you.

A white background covered the outer layer for an articulately designed website, contrasting with the black navigation bar with a gold color lining around the edges. A white font in bold letters read off the options redirecting links from the website that went by the address of KimKPornstar. Thanks to a booming success lasting over the past few years from Kim Kardashian's strange choice of a side career, the website remained a popular hot spot on the net. The front page read out "Still breaking the internet in 2020" with a personalized logo that had her name. Beyond the top navigation bar was a number of Kim's photos from professional sessions, faded together to offer a subtle touch of her undeniable beauty. Jet black hair, big brown eyes and a smug grin over her puffy lips in the photos that revealed her face.

The website itself had seen several redesigns since it's initial launch in late December of 2016. One link redirected the visitor to a store where anyone could purchase DVD and Blu Ray copies of all four volumes for Kim Kardashian: Porn Star, as well as the original 'lost sex tape' that had started this business adventure for Kim. Thanks to her friendship and business partnership with Lexington Steele, Kim had expanded the store with the production of sex toys. An official set Kim Kardashian Fleshlight toys had been made last year with one for each of her holes. They had quickly become a hot commodity on the market of sex toys with the anal Fleshlight reaching the most sales of the three. They were available to buy from within the Kim Kardashian: Porn Star official store, but your eyes were not set on spending money for a physical object.

Back on the front page of the website, above the navigation bar was a large photo advertising Volume 5 of the Kim Kardashian: Porn Star film series. Rather than a traditionally filmed adult entertainment video, this new addition was advertised as something entirely new. 'The Virtual Reality Experience' flashed in purple font across the cover as the photo began to play as a flash video that was the trailer for this new film. The first frame opened in complete darkness before fading into a dimly lit room with the camera focused directly on Kim Kardashian herself. She looked at the camera as if she were gazing back at you in a way that felt personal. Her long jet black hair was split down the sides, those big puffy lips had a color of pink and her large cleavage was on complete display below with the camera mostly locked into her face. Kim's lips curved into a smirk as you watched the first few seconds of the trailer.

"Looking for a good time with me, honey? Mmmmm, I'm waiting for you." She spoke as the video began to play a slow tempo of hip hop beats. Kim winked back into the camera and then the screen faded into that same black background it opened with. Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 5 appeared in large bold letters with gold casing. Below it, white font suddenly appeared 'The Virtual Reality Experience'. With the music still playing on, another bit of text flashed across the screen. 'The directorial debut of Kim herself', finally after what felt to be a frustrating wait, the screen began to flash with stills and screen caps of Kim herself. They lasted only a few seconds, clearly demonstrating a POV camera perspective with Kim down on her knees sucking a cock; another still shot had her bent over on all fours taking intercourse and the final still shot was of her glaring back at the viewer with her right hand wrapped around a cock, wanking it from the blur visible in the frame. Eyebrows curved, teeth bared and a complete look of a seductress in the still shot presented to you.

Without hesitation, you click on the link after the video sequence has completed. The browser redirects you to a new address of the site's official store. The video itself had been released only two days ago, hitting the market with the eagle flying on Friday. You had already witnessed the various news articles circulating social media about the release. The titles of 'Kim Kardashian breaking the internet again' became a worn out cliché after Vol. 2 of her pornography films. Looking over the page, options for standard purchase was the first thing seen with a fee of $59.99 for digital download with 'VR Headset Required' in large bold red text visible right next to it. Sixty dollars, not counting tax was a hefty price to pay for any pornographic material, but this was inflated due to having Kim Kardashian's name on it. Your eyes scan the description of details for which the specialized film contains.

'Experience the ultimate fantasy with Kim Kardashian. Directed by Kim herself, take a virtual reality trip into an erotic dreamland with the tabloid legend herself. Sit back and relax as she talks to you of sweet, naughty desires before slowing stripping off her clothes. Once naked, Kim is ready to pleasure you... her favorite fan. Sex acts include; blowjob, tittyfucking, intercourse, anal and facial. Running time, 58 minutes.

Buy the special edition of Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 5 for an exclusive photo set and commentary with Kanye West for only $89.99.'

An extra thirty dollars for some pics and and chance to hear Kanye run his mouth throughout the entire video? No thanks. You know what you want and decide to purchase the 'standard' edition, clicking on it instantly. A payment was required to complete the transaction and ensure you a digital download of this interactive erotic adventure. It was time to retrieve your trusty VR headset that had been sitting around, collecting dust on a shelf of other entertainment necessities. You pick it up and dust off the with the back of your hand. Thankfully, this high tech headset came with large ear muffs, the perfect headphones to block out any unwanted noise and allow yourself to become completely immersed in Kim's erotic fantasy world. Once comfortable with the room temperature set accordingly to your satisfaction and sitting down in your favorite chair, you navigate to the KimKPornstar site through your VR headset and make the digital download for your purchased video.

KIM KARDASHIAN: PORN STAR

VOL. 5

White font appears over the black screen in your vision with the title in bold capital letters. The darkness soon fades to a blur and then a clearly bright lit room before your eyes. A creamy dark white color covers the walls with gold lining as frames and a large mirror on the right side wall. In the distance you can see what appears to be a marble top floor down below, a subtle reflection from the light given by windows across the room. One of the windows is visible from across the mirror on the opposite side of the wall, but this fine example of grandiose living isn't drawing your interest. Glancing downward, you can see that you are currently shirtless and seated in a black leather chair and wearing a pair of tan colored gym shorts and further down below you realize that you are barefoot. Off to the left side of the room, you see a large king sized bed with black sheets matching the color of the chair you're currently comfortable in.

No sounds can be heard from within this luxurious room apart from your own breathing. Hanging up high are two chandeliers, spaced out among the ceiling and turned off. They mostly hang for show with sparking diamonds dangling from their gold metal pieces. Off in the distance, a booming sound is heard. The seconds pass and it becomes louder as if someone is drawing near. In front of you was an open door that seemed to lead down a dark lit hallway. You glanced away for a second only to look back up and then see the figure of Kim Kardashian herself walking to greet you. High heels stomping down over a marble floor below was what produced the loud sounds.

"Hey there!"

The voice of Kim Kardashian echoed from down the hall as she drew closer upon each step and entered the room. You knew that high pitch tone was none other than the tabloid legend herself. Dressed in a beige colored shirt with straps on each shoulder and what appeared to be a matching thong down below. The shirt itself was pushed tight over her buxom body, forcing her large breasts to be visible as if they were begging to pop out of the shirt. Slowly, Kim stepped her way into the room and greeted you with a smile across her puffy pink lips. Her long jet black hair was split down the middle, flowing down her shoulders. Over her left wrist appeared to be a black hair band but you didn't pay that much attention. Instead, you glanced down to scan her complete voluptuous form standing before you. Kim placed her hands upon her hips, slightly spreading her legs almost as if she were modelling for you. A smile formed on her lips as she began to speak once more.

"I'm so glad you could make it today."

Kim gazed back into your eyes and then leaned over, placing her hands down onto her knees and allowing you to receive an ample view of her heavy cleavage from within her tight shirt. She seemed to know just when your eyes glanced away from her dark brown hues, taking in a view of her cleavage down below. Kim flashed her perfect white teeth and giggled.

"You've been waiting so long to meet me, I know. I've been hoping I could meet you too, knowing that you are one of my biggest fans."

Her voice called to you with a low, seductive but almost slutty tone that only Kim could do so well. She leaned back up, hands still on her curvy hips as she had the most smug expression painted across her face. That was something else that only Kim could do.

"I'm so happy you're here cause today is one of those rare occasions I don't mind giving back to one of my fans, lucky you."

Licking her lips, she quirked her eyebrows up and grinned. The tone of her voice had shifted back into that higher pitch that she was known for, playing the role of a traditional tease. Whether you were supposed to reply back to her question or not was completely meaningless. Kim moved her hands away from her hips and grabbed the ends of her shirt. She began to pull it off, revealing that down below she was indeed wearing a beige colored thong that matched the shirt. Her large busty tits were contained in a bra, matching the same color as her shirt and thong. Licking her lips as you study her luscious body, Kim stepped over to the left and flexed her leg. Her eyes remained locked directly on you, regardless if you were looking at her face or studying her curvy features.

"Instead of wasting my time either fucking my husband or shooting porn with someone, I'm going to have my fun with you today."

She glanced downward for a moment and then back to your face. Kim bit down on her lower lip and giggled.

"I can see you already want me before I've gotten my clothes off."

Speaking of the erection that was growing within your shorts, you refused to take your sight away from Kim standing before you. Stepping back in front of you, she didn't glance away from your face until she turned around to reveal her entire back side upon your eyes. Gazing upon her plump ass, your eyes study the immense size. Her thong was completely absorbed down the crack splitting her massive cheeks. Kim knew that you were mesmerized by her booty and she began to slowly twerk. You sat back, eyes completely focused on watching those phat ass cheeks begin to bounce and slam together at a steady rhythm. Kim's faint voice could be heard as she moaned out to you.

"Best ass in the world right here, all for you..."

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Those thick cheeks continued to slam together, moving in rhythm as you were eager to reach out and softly caress her ass cheeks. Before you could make use of your right hand, Kim stopped moving her ass and then began to drop it low. Her firm cheeks brushed against your shorts before she made a hard grind down. Whipping her hair about, Kim attempts to glance towards you from beyond her right shoulder but your focus is entirely fixated upon this world class ass now grinding down into your lap.

"Mmmmmmm, that feel good, baby? You like having the ass of Kim Kardashian sitting on you?"

She giggled before continuing on with her filthy words.

"This ass was built for fucking... I love having a long, hard cock shoved up my ass."

Still grinding onto your lap, Kim let out a soft moan and continued to speak in a low voice.

"Mmmmmmm, I'm already wet just thinking about when you're gonna slide that big dick down the crack of my ass and find my ass hole. I want to feel every inch of that cock slamming into my ass, baby."

Pumping her plump booty back, Kim made one final move to slowly grind down into you. By now your cock was hardened within the confides of your shorts, riding up the crack of her perfect ass. Kim let out a soft moan but what you mostly heard was the sound of her ass rubbing up and down. Her hands wre placed over the arm rests of the chair which she used to push down and then suddenly lean up. Her heels hit the floor and then Kim began to raise herself up, but not before teasing you with the action of popping her booty. Left cheek first wiggled, then her right cheek slightly bounced. Kim brought both hands back and then clapped down for an audible double-spank. You watched as her firm cheeks clapped together for one last bounce before Kim pushed her legs together and stepped forward.

Kim moved her hands over her curvy sides, caressing her own skin. She slid her fingers down to the side straps of her thong, pulling them out so you could witness the fabric stretch and then she dropped it. Her powerful ass had already sucked up most of that thong as you had witnessed minutes before, but now it was completely off her body, dropped down to her ankles. She stepped her heels out of it, disposing her thong and then turned around to face you with a smug grin painted across her pink lips. You pay her face little attention as your eyes instantly gaze downward to witness her exposed pussy in full view. A small shimmer of wet dew was visible thanks to the lighting in the room. Not a hair was visible above her pink lips which now Kim had drew apart with her fingers. She took a deep breath, you watched her stomach move slightly before studying her middle finger dipping into her dripping cunt.

"Ohhhhhh, you see this? See how wet I am for you, baby?"

Kim twirled her middle finger past her vulva lips. She then raised her free hand and used her index and middle finger to pinch her clit, all while gazing back at you and baring her teeth for a moment. She gasped, looking at you with parted lips and then slowly biting down upon her lower lip. Whether you wanted to gaze at her face and see her changing expressions or watch her finger herself was entirely your choice. Kim spread her legs out and worked her hips into a slow rotation while playing with her pussy. Biting down on her lower lip once more, she appeared to be finished with teasing you in the act of pleasuring herself. Raising her arms, Kim kept her eyes locked onto your face now as she pulled at the straps of her bra. From inside of that bra, her large boobs began to bounce and jiggle before she pulled the straps hard enough to snap the tight bra. She ran her hands up through her hair as her breasts now took a light bounce in their freedom.

"I bet you want these tits too, don't you?"

Smirking back to you, Kim moves her hands over her breasts. She cupped them, placing the palms of her hands beneath them so you could witness her tits on full display. Stepping a bit closer to you, Kim squeezes her own breasts while moaning.

"You don't seem to be the type of man to just focus on my ass. I know you're gonna give these big titties some lovin' too, right?"

Jiggling her breasts from within her hands, Jim glares at you and bites down on her lower lip. She steps closer, leaning in so you take in a full view of her breasts. Kim raised her hands and her tits flopped freely for a moment.

"Go on, you can touch them. I want you to get a good feel."

You don't hesitate from her words, raising both of your hands up while Kim is starring back into your hands. The palms of your hands caress her smooth skin as you feel her erecting nipples from beneath your touch. Sinking your fingers down into her skin, you give those wonderful breasts an abundant squeeze. Kim lets out a soft moan.

"Mmmmmmmm, you like those tits, don't you? Wanna squeeze 'em again?"

As you grab a hold of her breasts for another bountiful squeeze in your hands, Kim throws her arms back and places her hands behind her head. Her eyes never leave yours as she speaks once more in that low tone of voice.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah... I want you to slide your big fucking cock between my tits. I wanna wrap these titties around it and listen to you moan for me while I pump your cock up and down."

Curving her lips into that same prideful grin you were becoming accustomed too, Kim bit down on her lower lip while you finally let go of her famous boobs. Now that she was free from your grasp, you sat back and watched her begin lowering herself down upon her knees. Her warm hands roam up the front of your gym shorts as her eyes are still locked upon your face.

"I know you've got something down here for me and I'm more than hungry for it."

At last she breaks eye contact with you, only to focus her view on your shorts that her hands are now working to slide down your body. With no underwear on, your hardening rod springs free from it's clothed cocoon. Kim shoves your gym trunks down past your knees and to your ankles where you quietly move your feet out of them. From her position between your legs on the floor, she grips your cock with her right hand and slowly twists her fingers around it. Once more, those big brown eyes gaze up into your face as Kim begins to pump her hand up and down. Back and forth, her hand glides over your shaft as you become harder and your cock extends into full length from her handy skills.

"Mmmmmmm, that's it. I need a big fucking cock to please me."

Kim glances away from you and looks down at your shaft, seemingly satisfied with the smirk that appears on her face.

"Ahhhh, that's what I thought! I knew you would get nice and hard for me, baby!"

Giggling in that high pitch tone of voice, Kim's cringey words aren't enough to distract you from the wonderful feeling of her hand still pumping up and down the long length of your cock. She glares up at you while pushing her lips to the crown and kissing the head of your pole. Teeth gritted, she spoke to you in a low voice.

"I only suck big fucking cocks... Go big or go home, that's my motto."

After uttering her words, Kim parts her lips and guides the head of your long dick between her puffy, cock-sucking made lips. She gazes up into your eyes while sucking on the first few inches of your shaft. You take a deep breath, embracing this moment of feeling her tongue pressed against your shaft. 'Mmmmmm', a muffled moan is heard from her voice as you feel the vibrations onto your dick. Kim takes you slowly, sensually sucking your cock as her lips bob up and down the first few inches of your length. She breaks eye contact only so she can close them and concentrate on sucking you off. Again, you take another deep breath while pushing the palms of your hands down over the arm rests of the black leather chair. Your fingers twitch as your eyes cannot break away from starring down into Kim's chestnut brown hues.

'Mmmmmmmm', Kim lets out a muffled moan as she plunges her lips down further to take inch after inch of your swollen cock down her throat. Breaking eye contact, she closes her eyes in concentration. You suddenly feel Kim's fingertips rubbing over your hairy balls down below while listening to the slurping and slobbering noises generated from her mouth. She soon brought her hand down to wrap her fingers around the base of your long shaft. Kim proceeded to stroke her hand upward as her lips moved down, allowing you to receive the double pleasure of a handjob and blowjob simultaneously. Taking in a deep breath, you let out a loud mouth that captures Kim's immediate attention. Her big brown eyes gaze up at you as she slides her hand down to the base of your cock and begins to raise her lips up. Kim releases your shaft from her loving mouth with an audible popping sound.

"Mmmmmmm, yeah... Your cock tastes so fucking good, baby."

Her voice calls out to you as she begins to pump her right hand up and down. Kim gives you a mischievous smirk as her eyes remain locked on your face now as she is stroking your cock up and down.

"I just love a big dick like yours. I think you've got what it takes to fuck me good and pound me in the ass later. But for now, I've got something else in mind."

Letting out a soft giggle, Kim bites down on her lower lip and then suddenly lets go of your cock, allowing it to thump down against your stomach. Your eyes watch as she moves both hands down below to her large breasts, holding them up. It's apparent what she is about to do as she moves each tit around your cock and then uses her left hand to shove it between the folds. You take a deep breath and moan out as Kim's eyes once again are looking upward into your face.

"You like feeling these big titties wrapped around your cock?"

Kim speaks to you as she squeezes her breasts around your cock. Taking in a deep breath, you watch as your rod has completely disappeared between the pillowy mounds of her amazing tits. The head of your shaft stuck upward and soon became a temporary center of attention for Kim once she broke eye contact. Glancing down, she parts her lips and flicks her tongue over the head of your pole. With her eyes shifting back upward at you, Kim begins to bounce her boobs up and down, fucking your fat cock to a pulp.

"You like that?"

Again, Kim calls out to you but in a more low and seductive tone of voice. You ignore her words, focusing your eyes on the action of your cock getting swallowed up between the folds of her large breasts. Over and over, she pumps her tits up and down at a slow pace. Your cock disappears each time she moves her tits up and then the head pops out each time they come down. A grin forms over her lips as Kim gazes up, studying the reactions of pleasureful bliss across your face. You don't have to open your mouth and speak any meaningless words, she knows from the expression on your face alone that you are enjoying every passing second of having your cock trapped between her tits.

"Mmmmmm, feels so good. I love having a big fucking cock like this right between my titties."

She let out a somewhat exaggerated moan after uttering here words. Kim spread her fingers over her tits, shoving her nipples between her fingers as she began to pick up the pace and pump her breasts up and down at a much faster pace than she first began. You begin breathing heavily as you watch the head of your cock poke up repeatedly. Kim eventually breaks eye contact with you to glance down and watch the action herself. Her lips part once again and like before, her tongue flicks over the head of your shaft each time it pokes up. As you finally belt out an ecstatic cry in your voice. Kim comes to an abrupt stop, letting go of her breasts and then grasping for your cock with her right hand. She uses her left arm to wrap around her tits and hold them up, now moving the head of your long shaft over her right nipple.

Smack. Smack. Smack. You take a deep beath listening to the sounds created from the head of your cock beating up against Kim's erect nipple. Her eyes shift up at you with that same conceited grin on her face before she alternates your cock to her other tit. Smack. Smack. Smack. Once more, the head of your shaft beats up against her nipple as she teases you with her breasts. You are unsure of what her next plan is to be; will she shove that fat cock back into her mouth to suck it once more? Or maybe slide it back between her tits and continue demonstrating her her chesty skills? Perhaps Kim has other plans for you, as you ponder such thoughts. While still seated, you watch her lean down and flick her tongue over the head of your cock and then lick her way down the underside of your long shaft. Placing her lisp down over the head, she kisses it and then releases your rod entirely from her hand.

"I think it's time we move to the bed."

After speaking her words, Kim began to rise up from her knees. She ran her hands up to roam through her hair and straighten those dark locks beyond her shoulder while it was now your turn to get up from the chair and follow her. You sit there for a few more seconds and watch here turn around, revealing her giant plump ass to you once more. Kim glares at you from beyond her right shoulder, smiling subtly as a way to quietly tease you. As soon as you lean up and begin to rise up from the chair, Kim stomps her heels towards the bed. You can hear the clicking and clacking sound before she comes to a stop and climbs up over the silky black sheets of the bed. Without hesitation, you step your way over to see Kim moving into a position on all fours. Her giant phat booty in full view, almost forward in the air.

"I bet you wanna fuck me from behind, don't you?"

Once again, she glares at you from over her shoulder. Kim quirked her eyebrows and bit down on her lower lip. It was almost as if she was certain you were not going to disagree with her implied position. As you climb up onto the bed, Kim begins to roll her hips and twerk her large ass once more. Clap. Clap. Clap. You watch those phat cheeks bounce together, smacking against one another. From where you are standing, you're in a much better position to raise our right hand and swat your palm down over one of those firm ass cheeks. Kim moans upon the feeling of your hand striking across her skin. Her ass was easy to be a massive distraction from the task at hand. Gripping your cock with your right hand, you use your left hand to softly caress up her left ass cheek while guiding your rod down to her thighs below. Kim lets out a long, soothing moan upon feeling your length over her wetness.

"Mmmmmmm, yeah. Go ahead, baby. Slide that big dick up inside my juicy cunt. I want you to fuck me. Don't hold back, you know you've been wanting to fuck me for so long!"

Words of encouragement were not needed, but welcomed in the high pitch tone of her voice. You grunt and let out a moan as you feel your cock slowly sliding inside her tight pussy. Taking in a deep breath, you still yourself while taking in this wonderful feeling of pleasure as the warmth of being inside Kim Kardashian was now coursing through your body. She let out a soft moan and then your hands over her hips, gripping into her skin while bucking your hips to pump that fat cock inside of her.

"Ohhhhh, yeah... That's it, fuck me..."

Your eyes glanced down to gaze at the immense size of her giant round buttocks. Moving slow with your thrusts at first, Kim's ass softly wobbled and bounced with each full thrust you sent inside of her. She could be heard breathing in heavily while shoving the palms of her hands down into the silky black sheets of the bed, raking her nails over it.

"Fuck me... I want you to fuck me... Fuck me the way you've always wanted to."

Finding her spoken words to be something of a distraction to your enjoyment, you decide to raise your right hand up and bring it down hard over her rump.

SPANK!

Gasping for breathe, you can hear Kim's faint voice in reaction to you smacking her ass. Your palm stings but you decide to raise your hand up once more while thrusting your cock into her vulva.

"Spank that ass! Mmmmm, yeah! I love a man that-"

SPANK!

You cut off her speech by smacking her ass with your hand once more. By now, you've managed to awaken into full gear and are ready to truly fuck this fat bottomed goddess. You move your hands, placing each palm over her phat ass cheeks and spreading your fingers over them to dig in your tips down into her skin. Gritting your teeth together, you begin to thrust your hips and slam your cock into Kim's tight pussy. Her long black hair begins to wave back and forth, her breasts shaking from underneath as she raises her head up and screams to you in blissful excitement.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhh god! OHHHHHHHH YEAH!!"

Bodies smacking together, with each full thrust you can feel Kim's ass cheeks attempting to wobble and shake from the grasp of your hands. You clutch harder, squeezing them as you continue to pump inch after inch of your hard cock into her pussy. Her breasts continue to shake from beneath her, as her hair waves about. Kim drops her lower lip and screams to you once more.

"YES, YESSSS!! GIVE IT TO ME!! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, OHHHHHHHH YES!!"

As Kim screams to you in her loud voice, you grit your teeth and let out a grunt. All while still pumping your fat cock into that wonderful cunt.

"FUCK ME!! YEAH, FUCK ME!!"

You move your hands away from her ass, now watching as those firm cheeks bounced lightly with each full thrust you sent inside of her. A light smacking noise was created from two bodies hitting together but you begin to slow down. Kim lets out a soft moan and then glances to you from beyond her right shoulder. Her lips parted in an expression of complete desperation, as she quietly told you with her face just how badly she wanted more.

"You wanna fuck my ass too!?"

Or maybe she desired something else now. You come to a complete halt with your body movements as Kim calls out to you again.

"Don't you wanna slide that big fucking cock right down the crack of my ass? Slam it up my ass and really give me a good pounding, mmmmmm, I want it."

Licking her lips, she speaks to you once more.

"I want you to fuck my ass, baby."

Such a request was one that you could never deny with Kim's eyes gazing back to your face. Gripping your shaft with your right hand, you carefully ease it out from Kim's pussy and then proceed to slide it up the crack of her giant ass. The massive size of her cheeks nearly made them adsorb your length, but thankfully you could see it sliding forward. Kim proceeded to roll her hips and tease you, forcing your cock to slide up and down the crack of her powerful booty. As soon as she stops teasing you with her ass movements, you have a little fun for yourself by moving your hands back over those ass cheeks. Your hard cock squeezes down the crack of her ass and you proceed to rub it up and down, satisfying yourself as you hear her softly moan and call out to you once more.

"Ram me in the ass with that big fucking cock. Come on, you know you want to!"

Kim's tone of voice and choice of words were quite demanding, but for the time being your hands remained gripping those phat ass cheeks and squeezing them together. You wanted to give yourself one more thrust of pleasure, feeling every inch of your shaft thrust up the crack of that famous ass. Letting go of her cheeks, you grab the base of your cock and shove it upward to find her dark little hole. You can hear Kim gasp in her breath as the head of your cock slides into the upstairs hole. When you believed that her cunt was tight, nothing could've prepared you for this feeling of her other hole. You gasp out and let out a sharp moan before raising your right hand and slammed it down for a hard strike over her rump.

SPANK!

Your hand smacks that ass with authority as you take the initial thrust to begin fucking the mighty booty of Kim Kardashian. You breathe in heavily, grunting to yourself as you are prepared to give her every inch of your long cock.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah! That's it!"

SPANK!

Once again, you spank her ass while placing your other hand down the small of her back. Over and over, you pound your fat cock up Kim's ass, thrusting inch after inch up her back door hole. Her breasts begin shaking from underneath her as she breathes in heavily and screams to you.

"Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhhhh yeah! FUCK ME UP THE ASS!!"

SPANK!

"RAM IT!!"

SPANK!

When you hear Kim's tone of voice elevate in pitch, you don't hesitate whatsoever to bring your hand down over that phat rump another time. You move your left hand to grip one of her hips as your cock pumps thoroughly in and out of her tight dark little hole.

"YES, YESSSSS!! FUCK MY BIG ASS, JUST LIKE THAT!!"

Kim's loud voice yells out again, piercing your ear drums. Ignoring her words, you can hear the sound of your balls slapping onto the under cheeks of that perfect booty. You grit your teeth and let out a grunt, continuing this fast pace of slamming your cock into her ass over and over. It's a sight you cannot take your eyes away from, watching as your entire length disappears with each thrust and comes back out.

"FUCK YEAH!! RAM MY ASS WITH THAT BIG FUCKIN' DICK!!"

This time her words prompt you to raise both of your hands up and bring them down, clapping over her ass cheeks to give them a slight bounce just moments before your cock thrusts back inside of her ass. You move your hands to grip each cheek, sinking your fingers down into them for one final time to take in a strong squeeze. Silence nearly fills the room as the only sounds produced are Kim's heavy breathing, your moans and the smacking noises of two bodies hitting together. Despite how much you enjoy this pleasure of fucking Kim Kardashian's ass, you know that if you continue, you'll just a bust a nut deep within her and be done for the day. It is only necessary for you to begin slowing down. Taking in a deep breath, you make one final complete thrust inside of her and then she glances towards you from over her right shoulder like before. Kim knows you need a break and it's time for her to have a bit of fun in a new position.

Pulling back a bit, you use your right hand to grip the base of your cock and slowly ease it out of Kim's marvelous ass. For a second, you wonder about how many cocks have had the privilege of sliding down the crack of that ass and finding her dark little hole. Kim's eyes glare at you, but your attention is focused on watching your hard dick make a slight exit. With one final change, you decide to shove your length up the crack of her ass for one final small act of pleasure, thrusting downward and then up before pulling away entirely. As you take a step back over the bed, Kim begins to turn around with intentions of meeting you face to face. She smirks and soon takes your hand but suddenly lets go and shoves your chest to force you back. Taken by surprise at this quiet move, you fall on your back over the bed and gaze upward at the high ceiling while hearing her let out a soft giggle. Glancing forward, you feel Kim's hand grab your swollen cock as she begins to straddle you.

"I wanna take you for a ride."

Eyes locked onto you, Kim gives you her complete attention now as both of her hands hold your cock upward. You can see her dripping wet pussy hovering about it, as you already know she's about to get on top from her words alone. Without warning, Kim lowers herself down and slides your shaft into her moist entrance. You take a deep breath as you feel your cock inside of Kim's warm cunt once more. Leaning down, her hands move over your stomach, lightly roaming her fingernails upward as she begins to roll her hips and truly fuck your cock in this new position.

"Ohhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmmm, that cock feels so good deep inside of me."

For the time being, you ignore Kim's words and focus on her body that is now towering over you. Those great big breasts begin to bounce lightly and sway around. She presses her hands down onto your chest. She begins to move her hips, grinding into a more steady rhythm as your cock thoroughly pumps in and out of her pussy. You breathe heavily and look up to her face but can only see that she has closed her eyes, embracing this moment of lustful bliss.

"You like that!?"

Kim calls out to you before re-opening her eyes. She gazes down upon you, witnessing the expressions changing on your face as you continue to watch her large tits bounce all around. Unable to hold back the sudden temptation on display, you raise your hands up and grip her boobs, squeezing them hard as she continues to pound herself down, fucking your cock. Her phat ass cheeks come down, bouncing over your balls while your hands squeeze at her tits harder, feeling her erect nipples against the palms of your skin.

"Ohhhh yeah! Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck!!"

Hair waving around wildly into her face, Kim is forced to raise one of her hands up and swipe it out of her view. You keep your eyesight focused on the full frontal view of her voluptuous body as she proves to have the skills for riding cock as if it were a bike. With heavy breathing and the sounds of two bodies synchronizing, you get the impression that Kim must be close to reaching her climax. She soon comes to a complete halt and looks down at you, but don't utter any words. Perhaps she wants to lean down and press a kiss upon your lips? Instead, Kim suddenly raises herself up and uses both hands to grip your cock as she climbs off of you. Your expectations for her next move shift through your mind as she begins to turn around. Her hands are felt over your legs as she pushes them together almost.

"I ain't done riding you yet."

At least she calls out to you with a hint of what was about to come. Your vision is nearly blinded by the sight of Kim's giant phat ass coming into view once more. She straddles you once more, this time from behind as both hands are holding your cock upward like before. You cannot see the expression on her face can but solemnly imagine a look of smug satisfaction across her lips as she lowers her labia down to sink your cock inside of her once more. Kim grips your legs, you can feel her nails lightly raking across your skin as she then lets out a moan upon feeling your rod sliding up inside of her once more. With the reverse cowgirl position now in place you are treated to her rolling her curvy hips once more, but this time bouncing her phat ass into a twerk rotation while fucking your long cock. You let out a deep moan, mesmerized at this sight before you.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. With hard ripples, her cheeks ass cheeks smack together. The crack of her ass becomes visible only for a slight second where you can see her dark little hole, then crashing together in powerful waves. Your jaw drops as you witness this sight of Kim's powerful booty on complete display, cheeks flapping together as your cock thrusts in and out of her tight pussy with each passing second. You may have expected her to glance upon you from over a shoulder, but with your eyes locked onto her large rump, you never know. Her voice can be heard grunting and letting out soft moans as your chest heaves from taking in deep breathes. A temptation to raise your hands and touch over her ass come to your mind, but you resist such thoughts for the time being, enjoying this display of her ass cheeks smacking together repeatedly.

"Ohhhhh, fuck! OHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

Kim calls out with her voice suddenly raising into a high pitch belting out her cries of sheer lust. She begins to pump herself down faster, forcing every inch of your swollen cock to pump thoroughly into her. This was it, you thought to yourself. There could no second guessing the answer for what was about to occur, as it became apparent Kim was closer than ever at reaching her orgasm. You press your hands down into the silky black sheets of the bed, soon taking in a grip as you quickly braced yourself for what would possibly be the most difficult moment for this fucking session. Whatever it took, you had to resist the urge of letting go and filling her with your seed. It would be a waste of cum, you thought to yourself. To fulfill a fantasy with splattering her face in your cum was far more desirable than wasting your orgasm inside of her. Gripping the sheets tighter, you continue to ponder this thought as Kim slams herself down for one final time.

"FUCK!! OHHHHHHHH, GOD!!"

This was it, the moment you attempted to brace yourself for with only a small amount of time for mental preparation. Your hands ball up the sheets as you hear Kim cry out her moans like a banshee in heat. You can feel the heat from within her cunt as your cock is suddenly drenched in juices from her inner walls cracking. Gasping for breathe, you cry out in jubilation before gritting your teeth and using all of your inner strength to hold back the urge to cum within her. Kim is slowly catching her breath but suddenly leans up as you watch her ass cheeks move, splitting the crack momentarily as she rises up and begins to slowly ease your cock out of her busted cunt. The juices coating your shaft offer a shiny glimmer in the light. You quickly lean up as Kim turns around and grips your cock. She leans down and slides it between her lips, proceeding to suck on your length to clean it of her love nectar.

You lean forward, resting your elbows down into the sheets of the bed as you listen to the slurping noises and a muffled moan from Kim's hungry moan. Her hands move down below, cupping your nuts momentarily while she slobbers all over your fat cock. You suppose that Kim wants to orally pleasure you now for the next act, as she must know you are close to reaching a breaking point with your own climax. While you lean up, her eyes glance upward at you while bobbing her lips back to the head of your cock and releasing it with a pop noise. Kim grips the shaft, still gazing up into your eyes while twirling her tongue around the head. Once she stops, Kim pushes her tongue over your shaft and licks the underside, slowly moving her way down to your balls where she proceeds to lick over each nut. As you take a deep breath, she pulls away entirely and then rolls to her left side before laying onto her back.

"Come on, I want you to fuck my tits again."

A pleasant surprise from her demanding tone of voice. You get up from the bed, quickly climbing over Kim's body to have a seat upon her stomach. Gazing down at her breasts, you see she has already moved her hands over them and pulled apart a passageway for you to slide your cock down into a valley between her firm boobs. Her eyes stare up at you with a smug grin on her face. Kim's long dark hair nearly blended in with the black sheets of the bed, but you paid this no attention, with your eyes set on watching your cock slide between those firm tits. She moved her hands over her tits, closing them together and trapping your cock between them. Before Kim could utter a single word, you begin to pump your hips to thrust your cock between her tits.

"Fuck my tits! Yeah, fuck 'em real good!"

Kim moans after calling out to you while you begin to grunt. She refuses to break eye contact with you, but your sight is set on watching the action with the head of your shaft poking up with each full thrust between her tits. Her body slightly rocks from the pressure of your complete thrusts.

"Mmmmmm, that's it! Yeah, that's it! FUCK MY TITS!!"

Pushing her lips out, Kim grits her teeth as she growls at you, still looking up at your face. Her words only make you pump your cock harder and faster between her tits, listening to the distorted moans she produced. Soon her face shifted into a grin and she bit down on her lower lip, never once breaking eye contact despite an urge she may have had to glance down and see the head of your cock poking up beneath her chin.

"You gonna cum for me?"

You didn't reply to her question. Taking in a deep breath, you continue to pump your dick between her perfect tits.

"You wanna shoot your hot fucking load all over my pretty face?"

Her next question had almost captured your attention to force you to stop. You let out a moan and thrust your cock once more between her breasts.

"Mmmmmm, yeah! I want you to cum all over my face. Give me that hot load! Glaze me in your fucking cum!!"

Finally, her words have something of an effect over your actions. Kim knew you were close to reaching your orgasm, hence why it was so easy to tease you with such filthy words. You take one final thrust between her tits and then slide your cock out. Kim immediately licks her lips and tilts her head forward. She moves her fingers over her nipples, holding her breasts upward almost as if it were a backup plan if you changed your mind at the last second and decided to cum on her tits. That wasn't an option you were going to choose as you lifted your cock upward and began to frantically stroke it back and forth with the grip of your right hand.

"Cum on my face!"

Grunting aloud, you grit your teeth before letting out a sharp moan. Kim quickly shut her eyes, knowing this was the moment of your cock's pending explosion. Your hand glides over your shaft as you can feel a strong pulse running through your veins. Crying out in pleasure, you witness the first wad of cum fly out of your cock and splattered across the right cheek of Kim's face. She stuck her tongue out, but it didn't matter as the next string of cum splashed over her right eyebrow, streaking into her hair. You continue to wank your cock back and forth, forcing another wad of cum out that flew onto Kim's forehead. She begins to slowly open her eyes, gazing up at you with an expression that almost taunted you to continue blowing your load all over her pretty face. Kim bit down on her lower lip and moaned, but did not blink when the next string of cum flew onto her forehead, followed by a few droplets that landed upon her nose.

Out of breath and nearly exhausted from all of this time spent fucking her, you let out a deep breath. Your eyes gaze down at the marvelous display of art, Kim's face as your canvas painted in your sticky white seed that was now dripping from her face. A fantasy had been completely fulfilled; from exploring her body to fucking her mighty ass, getting two rounds of tit play and now covering her face in cum. Kim's eyes look up at you as she quietly smirks and you begin to climb off her stomach and stand up on the bed, allowing her to lean up from her position. Once she sits up properly, the cum above her right eyebrow begins to drip down the corner of her nose. You move to sit down next to her, still speechless at the display in front of you with her face drenched in cum. Kim raises her right hand and uses her index finger to scoop up some of the cum her face. With eyes locked directly on you, she feeds the tip of her into her mouth, sucking it clean.

"Mmmmmmmmm, thank you. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

THE END


End file.
